Fate
by KingOfGames001
Summary: A lot of things happen in life that never make sense as to why they happened in the first place.Well, I Portgas D. Ace have come to this conclusion after undergoing certain events in the last 3 years. Fate is a really weird bitch. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

An idea I've had just sitting in my head for some time now hope you guys enjoy it :D

I don't own One Piece or any of these amazing characters.

Full Summary: A lot of things happen in life that never make sense as to why they happened in the first place. Some of these events bring us tragedy, happiness, or maybe even both. It even has you meet people that under normal circumstances would of never met and all of this can get chalked up as Fate. Well, I Portgas D. Ace have come to this conclusion after undergoing certain events in the last 3 years. Fate is a really weird bitch.

* * *

Fate is a _**really**_ weird bitch

"You be careful out there Ace! It's raining cats and dogs out there!," yelled a young nurse from behind the desk who was busy with the paperwork from their recent patients.

"I will I will! Don't worry about it Makino you'll see this pretty face again on Monday," grinned Ace as he made his way over to the exit.

"Oh you," Makino rolled her eyes as she giggled and went back to work.

"Alright let's see..," checking his pockets Ace made sure he had everything before stepping out. Today he came in to volunteer and stayed longer than usual because of the sudden growth in patients and he wanted to help out but whenever he worked long hours he tends to get scatterbrained. Plus the fact that Marco had left a voice message saying to get home the second he got out of the hospital. Nodding to himself he zipped up his flimsy sweater, because the sudden rain was a real surprise, put on his hood and stepped out of the hospital. Home was just 15 minutes away anyways so he wouldn't stay out too long.

He hadn't even taken 3 steps before he heard it. A soft sound barely noticeable in the pouring rain. Straining his ears Ace managed to trace where the sound was coming from. It came from a shrub that was literally just a few steps away from where he was. Once he had gotten closer to the shrub Ace crouched down and opened the shrub to see what was hiding inside.

"Quack"

A small duckling was standing there shivering every now and then but as it looked at Ace it almost looked excited and relieved.

"Awww you lost little guy," Ace reached out and gently started to rub its head.

"Quack!" The duckling _nuzzled_ its head against Ace's hand taking advantage of the warmth and comfort it was being given.

Ace smiled at how adorable the duckling was. " Where's your mom lil dude?," asked Ace as he gave the duckling a look over. He was no veterinarian or farmer but the duck looked to be about 3 days old or something so he was very young. He always thought mother ducks would make sure all her ducklings stayed together since it's an important stage to teach them how to survive.

"Quack" The duckling shook its head as if it actually understood what Ace had just asked.

"Hmmm," Ace thought about it. Well the nearest pond in the city was about 15 minutes away so it wouldn't take him _that_ long to get there. Then again he'd risk himself getting in trouble by Marco but looking at the poor lonely little thing Ace couldn't with a clear conscious just leave him there. So with that in mind Ace cupped his hands and brought them over to the duckling. "Hop on lil guy the Ace Express is ready to go," Ace waited for the duckling to get on before bringing him close to his face and said,"Let's go take you back home lil guy," grinning at the duckling Ace closed his hands and started to run off in the direction to the pond.

 _15 minutes later_

Panting a bit Ace slowed down from his run to a walk as he started to get closer to the pond considering it was all muddy around the edge he didn't want to risk falling and hurting the duckling. After catching his breath Ace walked over to the edge of the pond carefully and kneeled down. He didn't really care that he was getting dirty he was soaked to the bone at this point so it didn't matter. Bringing his cupped hands down to the water he placed the duckling in it.

"Alright lil guy," Ace looked around," I don't really see any other ducks but I'm sure your mom will come back here and you'll be with your family again," he smiled at the duckling reached over and pet it one last time before getting up and running off to get himself home.

"..Quack?" The duckling tilted its head to the side in confusion as it saw Ace's figure get farther and farther away.

 _30 minutes later_

Mannnnn he's in a fuck ton of trouble. Running up the steps of his two story house he immediately took out his keys from his pockets and unlocked the front door. Stepping in Ace practically melted at the warmth his home was emanating. He loved his home being toasty many thought his house was a sauna but it was perfect to him. He closed and locked the door before throwing his keys at the table near the doorway. Alright maybe if he was lucky Marco and Thatch were still at work giving him enough time to wash up. Sneaky mode activated. He started to tiptoe to the living room making no noise whatsoever (not thinking that he already made noise with opening and closing the door). Just a bit moreeee...

"We're here yoi"

"Goddammit," Ace slammed his head against the wall. Somebody busted out laughing and Ace knew that it was stupid Thatch. No point in dragging it out. Ace went into the living room to see Marco and Thatch sitting on the couch. "Alright before **_you_** ," he looked directly at Marco ,"start bitchin I have a good reason as to why I didn't get home on time. See there was this duckling all by himself by the hospital where I do volunteer work at and I felt bad for him and decid-," only to see that nobody was listening to him. He expected it from Thatch but not from Marco. Both were looking at something behind him on the floor apparently. So he turned his head to see what was down there only to see….

"Quack!," said the duckling happily as it looked up at Ace with its cute little brown (brown?Since when do ducks have brown eyes?) eyes.

…..

Huh?

…..

 **HUH?!**

Ace's eyes practically fell out of his eye sockets when he saw the duckling right there behind him in his house.

"B-But how? I _just_ left you at the pond tho!," exclaimed Ace. That was like give or take 35 minutes ago. Why did the duckling trek from the pond a safe secure place to brave the merciless streets just to follow him? And the fact that he managed to keep up with him in the first place. The duckling just kept looking up at him and it almost felt weirdly enough like it was grinning at him.

The duckling went over to Ace's leg and started to nuzzle it with his head not caring that it was getting dirty. An obnoxious laughter broke out causing the duckling to jump a little thus his hair sticking up because of the mud while Ace just glared at where the laughter was coming from.

"Oh mannn,"Thatch tried to catch his breath,"this is fucking priceless," he put his arm around Marco's shoulder who looked at him with a what the fuck is wrong with you face,"our lil Ace is a _mommmmyyy_ ," and once again he started to laugh his ass off.

Ace's glare soon dissolved because rapidly his face was morphing into one of shock and realization. The only thought going through his head was….

 _I'm not ready to be a mommy yet.._

* * *

So here's the first chapter to Fate and I know I have other stories that need to be completed buttttt I really wanted to get this one out lol and see what you guys thought about it :) Any feedback is gladly accepted


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of Fate originally I had something else planned for the ending of this chapter but I'm going to save it for the next one so hope you guys enjoy it :D

I don't own One Piece or any of these amazing characters.

* * *

After getting dried and changing into his pj's Ace joined Marco and Thatch on the couch watching the duckling on the coffee table looking confused at the bowl of worms that Thatch brought in from outside.

Marco looks over to Ace once he was sitting down on the sofa,"So what are you going to do yoi."

Ace sighed as he leaned back onto the sofa and ran his hand through his hair,"What else _can_ I do other than keep him. I mean the lil guy braved through a shit ton just to get here. Plus I think his actual mom abandoned him so he _has_ no home."

The duckling pushed the bowl full of worms away from him before looking at Ace.

That got his attention. Ace raised one of his eyebrows before asking,"What you want lil guy?"

"Quack!" The duckling flapped its wings and opened its mouth wide. After a while it closed its mouth and surprisingly enough looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yea I understand you're hungry that's why Thatch gave you worms."

"Quack!" The duckling shook its head and continued to once again look at Ace with puppy dog eyes.

"I dont think I've ever seen a duck that's picky and act so so human," said Thatch as Marco nodded in agreement a little stunned with what he was seeing.

"Oh brother," Ace rolled his eyes before scooping up the duckling and headed to the kitchen. Stepping inside he flicked the lights on and went over to the fridge. He opened it up and showed the duck what was inside.

Immediately the duck jumped from Ace's hand (causing him to have a mini heart attack) and ran over to some left over steak that Thatch had made last night.

"Quack! Quack!" The duckling began to jump up and down excitedly while looking at the meat.

"You want _that_?," Ace asked perplexed. He never knew ducks could crave meat.

"Well at least he has good taste," Thatch said as he and Marco came into the kitchen. Grabbing the plate he went over to the counter to start thinly cutting it to make it easier for the duckling.

After grabbing the duckling and making sure it wouldn't go all Evel Knievel on him he closed the fridge and went over to the counter. The duckling was practically glowing watching Thatch cut the meat and put it into a bowl. The meal was all ready for the duckling once they reached the counter.

After setting the duckling down it practically ran over to the bowl and started to munch down on the meat.

All 3 men (even though Ace is 17 and is technically still a boy) just kept watching the meat loving duck.

"So," said Marco with his eyes still on the duckling ,"what are you going to name it?"

That got Ace's attention. Even though yes he decided the duckling would stay he hadn't thought much after that. Everything was happening fast okay?! Give him a break geez.

"A name..," he said with a blank look on his face.

"Yes Acey now I know you're a young mother and all but you can't forget something as important as a name for your child," said Thatch as he smirked at Ace.

Ace glared and gave Thatch the finger (very classy yoi) before going back to looking at the duckling,"Yea well I don't suppose you guys would mind helping right?" Ace asked as he looked at his brothers sheepishly. He's never really named anything in his life as weird as that may sound. He wasn't really that creative growing up.

"How bout Einstein yoi?," suggested Marco.

Meanwhile the duckling was so desperate to get the last piece of meat that it actually fell into the bowl.

"... Nahhh," said Ace and Thatch at the same time.

"Oh I know!," exclaimed Thatch as he looked at his brothers with a big grin on his face," how bout, drum roll please," he hit his index fingers against the counter repeatedly," Duckyyyy." He crossed his arms over his chest looking very proud of himself.

"How fucking original," Ace said with a roll of his eyes while Marco nodded in agreement. Even the duckling looked at Thatch with a really? look on his little face.

"Hey!," Thatch pouted,"Don't judge."

"Come on guys the name has to actually fit him," Ace rubbed his right temple as he tried to think. Who knew it'd be _this_ hard to come up with a name. People make it look super easy.

"Well how bout you just list out his qualities yoi," suggested Marco since blurting out random names wasn't working.

"Alright well let's see….well for starters he's not the brightest crayon in the crayon box," as he watched the duckling chase after its own tail," has a short attention span,"now the duckling was pecking at Thatch's hand to give him more meat completely forgetting about his tail,"a lil fatty,"as once again it was devouring meat," andddd adventurous, reckless, oh and crazy," and this time he was just recalling the time the duckling followed him home plus the whole jumping from his hand to the fridge.

"Hmmmm," Ace closed his eyes put his index finger on his chin and started to think hard (thinking mode activated boop). Let's seeeee….. Hmmm…. Good god he's drawing blanks he-oh wait! What was that one story oyaji would always tell him? Ahhhh who knows but it was about pirates and pirates rule. Anyways there was a boy in that story who loved adventure. He wanted to be what was it again pirate….king? Yea something like that. The boy was adventurous, reckless, goofy, a glutton, but also brave, kind and had an overall good aura around him. What was his name again? Leafy? Nooooo. Laffy? Nahhh.

"Luffy?," he questioned out loud.

"Quack! Quack!," The duckling jumped excitedly up and down while shaking its butt at the same time.

"You really like Luffy?," Ace asked the duckling. It's response was to keep doing its little weird dance,"Then Luffy it is lil guy," Ace smiled at the happy duckling.

"Alright well since the names decided how bout you make a bed for him and then we all head to bed yoi?," suggested Marco. Today had been a long day and he just wanted to sleep. Both Ace and Thatch could agree with that they were pretty tired too.

Ace leaves Luffy in the care of his brothers (Guess this makes us Aunties huh Marco. Shut up yoi.) while he went to find a box to make a makeshift bed for Luffy. Once done with that he put it in his room on his desk and went back down to get Luffy. Ace scooped up Luffy into his hand,"Alright night guys," he started to make his way back out.

"Quack,"said the now sleepy Luffy.

"Night Ace. Night Luffy," replied both brothers as they cleaned the kitchen before going to bed themselves.

Ace yawned as he shut the door from his room,"Alright Luffy,"the sleepy duckling perked up at the mention of his name,"this is your new bed."

On his desk was a Nike shoebox he had gotten from his closet filled with some straw that Marco had in his room (his and Thatch's theory that Marco is a bird could actually be true) and a medium bowl with water right next to it. (Oh gee Luffy I forgot you still got some mud on your head let's see some spit on my finger rub a dub dub and you're squeaky clean.)

He set Luffy down on the bed of straw, smiled at him, went over to turn off the light and finally walked over to his bed and flopped down on it.

Luffy blinked his eyes a few times. He looked down at where he was and then at Ace. Straw. Ace. Straw. Ace.

Ace yawned again as turned around in his bed ready to get comfy.

"Quack"

"Ahhhh!,"Ace scrambled up to sit up and reach over to turn on his lamp on the nightstand willing his heart to slow down. Once the light came on Ace saw Luffy happily getting comfortable on his pillow,"Oh no no no no _you_ ," he pointed at Luffy," have a bed mister it's over _there_ ," he pointed at the box and straw,"come on Luffy," he grabbed Luffy and once again sets him down on the bed of straw. "Nighty night Luffy," he gently pets him before getting back in bed and lights out.

Aaaalright got him in his bed, Im in my own bed, eyes closed and peace and qu-

"Quack"

Yeaaaa peace and quackness…..wait quackness? What the what!

He opened his eyes turned around and almost had his left eye get poked out by a familiar beak.

"What the!," Ace sat up and turned on the lamp again,"Luffy!," Ace looked down only to see Luffy once again on his pillow.

"Quack!," Luffy was snuggled onto the pillow looking really comfortable and to go to sleep.

"Luffy _no_ you have a bed," Ace made sure he had a stern voice so that Luffy would take him seriously. For all the good that did Luffy just gave him puppy dog eyes (again how could he do that). Look he really tried putting his foot down but he's tired he's up against an adorable duck and did he mention he was tired."Ahhhh fine have it your way," he said to the now,he just had to be grinning right?, happy duckling," just please no pee or poo."

"Quack!" Luffy happily said before he closed his eyes and started to snore.

Poor thing must be really tired too. Ace reached over once again to turn off the light. Once in complete darkness he got comfortable in bed and laid his head on his pillow facing Luffy.

"Goodnight Lu," he whispered out to the snoring Luffy. He finally closed his own eyes ready to go to sleep but before he did he smiled when he heard a whispered quack.

That's how Marco and Thatch found them in the morning except this time Luffy was snuggled under Ace's chin and Ace even though was asleep he was gently petting Luffy's back with his index finger. Both smiled before gently closing Ace's door. Life looked like it was going to get a bit more interesting.

* * *

Feedback is very much welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long I wanted to put a lot into this chapter and I'm pretty proud of it cuz it's the most I've written so I hope you guys enjoy it :D

I don't own One Piece or any of these amazing characters.

* * *

You _are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 ** _January 1st 12:00 AM_**

A shrill whistle echoed in his room. Ace snorted like a pig as he was rudely and terrifyingly woken up from his peaceful sleep. Slapping a hand to his chest he could practically feel how his heart just wanted to bounce and live a peaceful life away from Ace. He sat up hurriedly to turn on his lamp. Once his eyes became adjusted to the light he looked down to see Luffy dancing around blowing on a party horn at full blast while wearing a tiny party hat. How did he even get that?

" _Luffffyyyyy_ ," Ace groaned with his groggy voice. Luffy would wake him up at the most randomest times of the night but this time really took the cake since he's pretty sure his heart is packing it's bags at the moment getting ready to move out.

"Quack! Quack!," Luffy looked up at Ace happily while still shaking his butt.

"Why are you making so much _noise_ Lu," Ace slammed his head on his pillow. His duckling was very unique because fun fact ladies and gentlemen but ducks specifically male ducks are actually pretty quiet. Not Luffy.

"Quack!," Luffy gave Ace an Are you serious? look," Quack!," he pointed at Ace's alarm clock with his beak.

Looking over to his alarm clock he saw the red blaring numbers saying:

 ** _12:15 AM_**

" _Ughhhh_ Lu it's twelve somethin AM what does that have to _do_ with anything," Ace groaned into his pillow.

Luffy just kept pointing at the clock. After seeing that it wasn't working he went over to Ace and gently pecked at his head to get him to think.

"Alright alright," he said into his pillow and he started to think why his ducky woke him up at such an ungodly hour. Let's _seeeeee_ its 12:15 does that have any significance? _Hmmmmm_ …..nope. _Okayyyyyy_ what's today? _Ummmmm_ I think it's January 1st…..Oh wait its my,"birthday?" Ace questioned out loud as he lifted his head from his pillow.

"Quack! Quack! Quack!," Luffy excitedly started to jump up and down as if he was saying YAY! He _finally_ got it!

"Awwwww Luuuuu," he smiled fondly at his slightly bigger duckling,"you wanted to be the _first_ one to tell me happy birthday."

Luffy went over to Ace and nuzzled his head against Ace's cheek,"Quack," basically saying yes.

Ace nuzzled Luffy back with a big (sleepy) smile on his face and his heart being like 'aight I'll stay for a little longer' and started to unpack it's clothes. He couldn't have asked for a better way to start his birthday.

* * *

" ** _HAAAAPPPPYYYY_ _BIRRRRTHHHH_** **_DAAAYYYYY_ _TOOOOOO_** ," sang both brothers to Ace.

" _ **Quackkkkk**_ ," Luffy finished off the song while extending his wings out and that was Sabo's (Ace's human bff) cue to throw the confetti at his best friend's face.

Ace was smiling and laughing at the same time as he blew out the 18 candles on his 3 layered chocolate cake with strawberries on top of it.

" ** _YAYYYY_!** " Everyone cheered and clapped as Ace blew out his candles.

" _Soooo_ ," said Sabo as he brought his chair over to Ace while Thatch and Marco took the cake to cut it and set it on plates,"What you wish for huh."

"I can't tell you _duhhhh_ or else it won't come true," Ace grinned,"just know it's somethin good."

" _Hmmmm_ ,"Sabo looked at Ace skeptically,"somethin good for _you_ can be somethin bad for _me_ though."

Ace chuckled,"True true but not this time," he pat Sabo on the back,"trust me this is good for everybody."

"Alright alright," Sabo smiled while rolling his eyes," I'll trust you this _one_ time."

Ace stuck his tongue out while Thatch brought over 2 plates with cake on it and brought over Luffy and his specially made cake. The very second the plates touched the table Ace,Sabo and Luffy started to attack the cake slices. Thatch got his hands away at the nick of time before they were ripped off. Going over to the counter again he got two more slices for himself and Marco.

"Ahhhh our boy is all grown up Marc," Thatch wiped away a fake tear from his eye choosing to ignore the flying bits of food getting on him from the food fight that had all of a sudden started between Ace,Sabo and Luffy.

"Yea _alll_ grown up," Marco wipe away chocolate frosting from his right eye only landed there because of a certain "grown up". But he like Thatch smiled at the scene in front of them. Ace, Sabo and Luffy were covered in cake at this point after Ace and Sabo went to re load on cake. The food fight had died down and now Sabo was giving Ace a noogie while Ace was trying to reach for Sabo's armpits to tickle him and Luffy was just stomping on leftover cake and making cake angels on the table.

This was basically their daily life. Ace and Luffy messing around and then Sabo comes along and things go to extreme level of tomfoolery (but Sabo tends to be the more sane one) real fast. That's their life….and it's pretty fucking amazing.

 ** _2-19-16_**

 _"_ Yessss I'm finally fucking done," Ace tossed the finished straw hat on his desk as he leaned on his chair and put his hands on his face to massage it. Goddd it took him forever to fucking make this thing. He honestly didn't think it would be this hard.

You might be asking Ace why the hell did you make a straw hat right? Well theres this project going on in History in where they had to talk, make a report, and make something about whatever state, country, etc they decided to do their project about. He and Sabo decided to do it about Europe and Asia (don't ask, Sabo chose it) and they finally were on the last stage of the project. That's where the straw hat comes in since it was used in Europe and Asia during the middle ages. He decided to take on the task since Sabo had to work on a massive essay for one of his AP classes. Easy peasy lemon squeezy right? _Wrong_. This shit took him a million tries before he finally got a grasp on it. But finally he was done and can take a well deserved nap.

"Quack!"

Ace spread his fingers to peek through them to see Luffy on his desk looking up at him happily.(When isn't Luffy happy to see him? Lol)

"Hey Lu,"removing his hands from his face he pet Luffy on the head,"sorry I couldnt have you in here before since I was busy and _you_ ," he booped Luffy's beak,"always distract me."

"Quack!" Luffy nuzzled against Ace's cheek as if he was saying it's okay.

Ace laughed."Alright Lu Ill give you your daily dosage of attention just let me put this away,"Ace reached over to the straw hat to put it away for tomorrow.

That's when Luffy finally saw the straw hat and immediately went over to it and started to do his cute little dance.

"Huh?" What's with him?

Luffy tugged at the straw hat with his beak till Ace let go of it and once he did Luffy threw it up in the air to have it land on his head. Of course since he's a duck and not a human the hat swallowed him up.

What was his duckling up to _now_?

"Lu what are you doing?" He heard a muffled quack from within the straw hat. Reaching over Ace took the hat from Luffy,"Let me guess you want a straw hat?"

"Quack! Quack!," Luffy nodded excitedly with a little twinkle in his playful brown eyes.

"But _whyyyy_?" Ace whined at the mere thought of having to do another straw hat.

"Quackkkkkk,"Luffy looked at Ace with his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Ahhhhh fine Lu I'll make you a damn straw hat. Get your booty over here so I can get your measurements and I'm warning you this _might_ take a while."

 ** _One hour later_**

"Wow I can't believe it took me just an _hour_ to make this," Ace said as he looked at the teeny tiny straw hat in his palm. He showed it to Luffy who this whole time was just intensely watching the whole process.

Luffy came over and started to inspect the hat as if something was missing.

But what could possibly be missing,"what's the problem Lu? You don't like it?" Maybe he rushed it too much.

Luffy shook his head,"Quack!," he used his right wing to point at Ace's red shirt.

"My shirt?,"Ace looked down at his red Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions shirt. Why was his duckling pointing at his shirt?

"Quack! Quack!,"Luffy just kept pointing at his shirt.

Alright time for him to decipher whatever Luffy was trying to say. Let's _seeeee_ shirt + straw hat = nothing. So maybe it's not the shirt itself or Yu-Gi-Oh! obviously. Soooo we're left with the color right?

"You want a red straw hat?," he suggested only for Luffy to at him like he was an idiot,"Hey! Don't be a butt," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he really needed a nap,"does it at least involve red,"he looked at Luffy who nodded ," _hmmm_ ," Ace closed his eyes and started to think once again. Red + straw hat = what? What could it possibly be? Hold on…,"Do you want a red ribbon?" he hesitantly suggested. He didn't want to get that look again especially from Luffy the goofball.

"Quack! Quack!,"Luffy nodded happily while extending his wings out.

"God Lu you're so high maintenance,"Ace rolled his eyes as he stood up from his chair to go find some red ribbon.

 ** _5 minutes later_**

"Alright finished,"Ace let the hot glue he just used to stick the red ribbon around the straw hat to cool down and while that was happening he attached a string to it as well so it would hang around Luffy's neck,"get your butt over here Lu."

Luffy excitedly went over to Ace and waited for Ace to give him his brand new hat.

Ace finally placed it on Luffy's head and he's not going to lie the hat really looked good on him.

"Quack! Quack! Quack!" Luffy nuzzled Ace's cheek before starting to do his cute little dance because of how happy he was.

Ace rested his chin on his left hand as he watched Luffy go crazy over his new hat. These were the moments that Ace cherished more than anything in this world. It may seem silly but it's true. Luffy may be high maintenance, may be clingy, he's a lot of things honestly and one of them is being a bundle of sunshine that without having to do much really can make you happy.

 ** _4-21-16_**

Laughter was heard in the doorway as Ace and Sabo came through from just playing a few rounds of basketball. Both were very sweaty, tired, but mostly hungry.

Entering the kitchen Ace immediately went to the fridge,"Alright so what you want Sabo we got enough to make like ten sandwiches five for me and five for you or we can grill up some steak cuz I think Thatch got some the last time he went to the market,"he got no response ,"Sabo?,"again no response,"Sabo come on what do you want to eat? Speak now or forever be hungry," Ace took his head out from the fridge to look at his friend only for him to see Sabo at the doorway of the kitchen looking off to the hall they came through.

"Ummm Ace," Sabo said as he finally looked at Ace,"don't you notice something or rather _someone_ missing."

"What are you talking about Sabo? Luffy's right _here_ ," he looked to his side expecting to see his clingy duck only to see nothing," ** _OMG LUFFY!_** ," Ace frantically looked around the kitchen,"but but he was _just_ with us Sabo! _Oh god_ ," Ace started to imagine the worst possible scenarios,"W-what if we left him at the park! A-and now he's just sitting there waiting and because he's a sitting duck a predator comes and eats him up! _Oh god_ ,"Ace began to hyperventilate,"this is the petting zoo all over again!"

"Get a hold of yourself Ace!,"it was better to calm him down before he passes out,"Listen! He's a lot closer than you think."

Ace glared at Sabo,"What the fuck are you talking about Sabo?! Close would be him practically glued to me and since that's not the case how close could he be! Look Sabo this is the plan you call Marco and Thatch and we will conduct a search in case Lu left the par-"

A quack echoed from the hallway.

"Shut _up_ Luffy don't you see I'm trying to find Luffy! Alright I'll go first to the par-"

The same quack echoed from the same hallway.

" _ **Luffy!**_ " Why was Sabo giving him that look?...hold up….was that a fucking _quack_.

Ace stepped out of the kitchen went over to the hallway with Sabo right behind him. Once there they saw someone very familiar.

"Quack!,"said Luffy happily all the while being stuck in the dog door.

"How the _fuck_ did you get _stuck_! And why did you choose barely _now_ to speak _up_ Luffy!,"Ace wanted answers god dammit. He was once again close to having a major heart attack. He really doesn't know how much his poor heart can take. All he got was Luffy trying but failing to shrug his shoulders.

"I think it's cuz he's gotten bigger in the last four months I mean he's no longer that tiny lil duckling," Sabo pointed out.

Well that was true. That small adorable yellow duckling had grown into a medium sized semi yellow duck. He was still adorable so that hasn't changed but he's a lot bigger now. Ace use to be able to carry him in just his hand and now he puts Luffy under his arm and carry him around that way.

"Andddd"

Ace glanced over to Sabo.

Sabo walked over to Luffy crouched down and poked at his belly," _This_ most likely doesn't help out the situation either. His belly a lil _too_ big for someone his age and size."

Now that Ace really looked at Luffy's belly he could agree that his duck was a little on the overweight side even with all the exercise he does. Ace groaned as he walked over to Sabo and Luffy,"Well first help me get him out and then help search an appropriate diet for him and not a quack from _you_ ,"Ace gave Luffy a stern look because he knows Luffy will start to whine about the diet if he gave him the chance.

"Yea sure" Sabo stood up and opened the door to be on the other side.

"Quaaaackkkk" This was basically Luffy saying weeee since it felt like he was flying as Sabo opened the door.

"Lu _shush_ ,"Ace waited for Sabo to close the door,"Alright you ready Sabo?,"he heard a muffled yes before he crouched down and put his hands on the parts of Luffy that were grabbable,"Alright three….two...one _**PUSH**_ **GENTLY**!"

* * *

"It took us like _two_ fucking hours to get Luffy out of that damn dog door and at the end of it he was caked in mud since we thought it would make him slippery which it _did_ but he was _super_ dirty so we gave him a quick bath,"Ace cut some of his steak and ate it as he kept telling his brothers how his day went. It was a _really_ long day.

"So that's why he's eating _that_ ,"Thatch pointed with his fork at Luffy who was sitting in his highchair munching sadly on his vegetables since he had already eaten his little piece of steak that Ace had given him.

"Yup,"he took another bite of his steak,"chubby over here is on a diet since his big belly added onto the problem of him getting stuck."

"Quackkkkk" Luffy looked at Ace pleadingly for more meat.

"No Lu we already talked about this it's for your own good."

"I'll head over to Home Depot tomorrow and get the materials so we can make a bigger door for him since he's only going to get bigger as he gets older,"Marco thought it'd be a good idea to get a head start on it to avoid this situation from happening again.

"Thanks Marco"Ace grinned at his pineapple looking brother. He was glad he had his brothers with him to help him out. Taking care of a Luffy was a lot harder that you may think. But he loved it regardless because Luffy made life fun.

 _ **5-5-16**_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

"I still think you should just stay home and rest yoi,"Marco said from the kitchen table. Ace looked like death and going to school wasn't the best thing to do in his opinion.

"Yea come on Ace stop trying to be all tough. You have a fever, you puked all over the bathroom floor,you didn't even touch your pancakes, just go back to bed." Thatch was on board with the idea of staying because he wasn't a okay.

" _NO_ for the million time I'm _FINE_ besides I have a lot to do today okay so I _have_ to go so stop being mom's alright"Ace rolled his eyes only to start coughing into his right arm.

" _Quaackkkkk_ ,"Luffy whined from the doorway of the kitchen as he watched Ace have a coughing fit," _Quaackkkkk_ ,"he went over to Ace and tugged at his black skinny jeans wanting him to just stay.

Ace crouched down and put his hand on Luffy's head,"Not you too. Look I'll be fine Lu dont worry. I'll be back from school in no time so for today just wait for me here okay?,"readjusting Luffy's straw hat Ace gave him his best smile got back up and left to school.

"Why does he have to be so _stubborn_?,"Thatch shook his head as he put away the dishes into the sink and threw away Ace's untouched breakfast,"I really don't think we should've let him go Marc what if something happens to him on his way to school?"

"We'll know soon enough if he's really okay or not,"Marco didn't even bother to get up from the table to head off to work,"I don't know if you'd notice but there's one less duck in the room."

Thatch looked over to the doorway to where Luffy was standing just a second ago only to see him gone.

"It's scary how sneaky he can be considering he's so _big_ and _loud_." Marco nodded in agreement as he set his phone on the table.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

"How did he even _call_ you tho?" Thatch put the finishing touches on the soup he made for Ace.

"Well when I get there Ace was passed out on the sidewalk and Luffy was squished under his head. So this is what I think happened, Ace passes out while listening to his music, Luffy rushes in to protect him obviously and saves Ace's head. Ace's hand that had his phone landed by Luffy thus him making the call yoi."

"Was he really alright after having Ace land on him?"

"I checked them both over and yea they were fine yoi"

"Well that's a relief. Alright then well Dr. Kureha said to 'give the freckled bastard lots of fluid to drink and get plenty of rest' and somethin bout fixin that stupidity of his but even she couldn't help with that. So," Thatch grabbed the tray that had the soup,"bring the beverages Marc."

Marco grabbed the various drinks they set out for Ace and followed Thatch upstairs to Ace's room.

Coming into the room they saw Luffy putting a wet rag back on Ace's forehead to help cool down his fever. Both brothers set the soup and drinks on the table that was put right next to Ace's bed.

"Alright Luffy here's the soup and the drinks so when Ace wakes up have him eat this okay?"

Luffy saluted to Thatch and Marco to show that he understood what he had to do. He was designated as Ace's nurse and he took it _very_ seriously.

"If anything happens you know what to do yoi."

Luffy nodded while still saluting.

"Alright we'll be back after work Luffy and Sabo will be coming too to drop off Ace's work and to see how he's doing so in the meantime just be the best nurse in the world." Both brothers pet Luffy on the head gave Ace one last look over before heading out the room and leaving for work.

Once they were gone Luffy dropped the salute and went back to check on Ace. Well at least his cheeks weren't super red anymore. Luffy sighed in relief he was really scared earlier. _Especially_ when he saw Ace faint. The first thing that came to his head was to protect Ace from getting really hurt so he threw himself to become Ace's cushion and actually managed to save his head. But now he's home and Luffy was going to make sure that Ace got better. Now he just had to wait for Ace to wake up.

 _ **45 minutes later**_

" _Ughhhhh_ "

From Ace's lap Luffy perked up at the sound of his groaning.

"What the hell happened? Why am I home?" Ace grimaced as he opened his eyes. He felt a bit better but he still felt like shit.

"Quack!" Luffy jumped up from Ace's lap and ran over to him to attack him with love.

"Ouch my ears,"Ace groaned once again,"Lu what happened?,"he was pretty sure he should've been at school.

That's when Luffy looked at him and actually _glared_ at him," _Quack!_ ," Luffy said angrily but then was also nuzzling Ace's ears as an apology for being loud but he was angry.

That felt really nice since Luffy was super soft,"Let me guess something bad happened right."

Luffy nodded while trying to keep up his glare but failing miserably because he couldn't stay mad at Ace.

"Quack!" Luffy just remembered what Thatch told him to do. He went over to the table next to Ace's bed grabbed the spoon with his beak, got soup in it and carefully made his way over to Ace.

Call him crazy and yes he felt like shit he's going to have to make up all the work he didn't do today but right now as he was being spoonfed by his duck he felt pretty good. His Lu was doing everything in his power to make him feel better and that made him warm inside. And it was the good warmth not the stupid fever.

 _ **6-10-16**_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

"It's already 3:55 and Ace still isn't home from school yoi"

"I have a bad feeling about this Marc. Ace always calls or texts if he's going to be late." Thatch kept tapping his foot against the floor waiting for their phones to go off.

"Look we'll give him five more minutes before we call him to see where he's at."

"Alri-" Thatch was cut off by the slam of their front door.

Both brothers looked at each other before going over to give Ace a lecture of getting home on time and if he was going to be late to let them know for god sakes. What they saw wasn't their freckled little brother. It was a banged up looking Sabo with blood dripping down from his head.

" **Sabo?! What the hell happened to you?!** ,"Thatch ran to go get their First Aid Kit from the bathroom while Marco picked up Sabo, carried him to the kitchen and sat him down on a chair. Thatch rushed back in and immediately started to clean and disinfect the wound Sabo had on his forehead that was still dripping with blood. After getting the dirt and dried blood out of the way Thatch saw that the cut wasn't too deep so for the moment he put a large bandage on it and wrapped gauze around Sabo's head.

"Alright Sabo we should take you to the hospital just to be on the safe si-"

" **NO! Ahhh FUCK!** " Sabo winced as he grabbed at his head.

"Sabo _calm down_! If you aggravate your wound it'll ge-"

" **Teach kidnapped Ace!** " Sabo finally managed to say once the pain subsided.

" _WHAT_!" Both brothers yelled out.

"Yea those bastards jumped us out of nowhere," Sabo pinched his nose as he tried to remember everything before he was knocked out,"Me and Ace were walking on our way to here when all of a sudden a white van stopped next to us. I get grabbed from behind and dragged off to the alley and while Ace was about to chase after me Teach came up behind him and put a cloth over his mouth and he was out like a light. Next thing I know they break a bottle over my head and the last thing I see is Ace being put in the van and them driving off.

"Why is that _FAT SACK OF SHIT obsessed_ with Ace?!,"Thatch took some deep breaths,"We'll just track down Ace's phone an-"

"He didn't have it on him today. He left it here," Sabo said as he put a hand over his eyes.

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me"Thatch ran a hand through his hair, messing it up in the process, because of how stressed he was.

"That's it this time we're _fucking_ killing him yoi" Marco was dead serious. He was sick and tired of that deadbeat trying so hard to ruin their lives. He knows Oyaji told them to not waste time with him. To not dirty their hands with that garbage but this was the final straw and he was itching to get his hands dirty.

"Marc as much as I'd _love_ to _end_ that _motherfuckers_ life and the rest of his stupid ass gang right now top priority is getting Ace."

Marco closed his eyes,took a deep breath and clenched and unclenched his hands,"...You're right yoi. Look I'll go to the police station to tell them about this situation. You go to the bar and tell the guys to be on the lookout for Teach and Ace."

"Alright then let's head out."

" _You stay_ yoi" Marco told Sabo who was unsteadily getting up from the chair.

" _What_? No I _have_ to go with you guys I'm not just gonna sit back and do _nothing_ for my brother who was _kidnapped right in fucking front of me._ "

"Sabo we _understand_ how you feel yoi. But you're _injured_ so you have to stay _here_. Besides we need somebody to look after Luffy. Right now he's in Ace's room taking a nap. The last thing we need is Luffy getting worried and try to get Ace on his own he'll get hurt yoi."

Sabo sighed as Marco had him sit down again,"Fine okay you're right. Ace would go ballistic if Luffy went after him right now."

"Alright we'll be back with the cops so Sabo take it easy and look after Luffy." Marco and Thatch made sure Sabo was okay before leaving the house.

Sabo sighed before standing up slowly and looking around the house for a beanie. After finding a red cat eared beanie Sabo went up the stairs to Ace's room. Opening the door slowly Sabo tried to be quiet to not wake up the napping Luffy. Once the door was fully opened this is what he saw. One no Luffy. Two no Luffy. Three no Luffy. Oh and did he mention no Luffy.

" _Goddammit Luffy_ "

* * *

Why does this shit _always_ happen to _him_?

Ace glared darkly at Teach's minions from the chair he was tied to.

"Why the ugly face huh Ace," Burgess smirked,"What? Not feelin so high and mighty now?"

"More like I just don't wanna waste my breath on pea brains like _you_ who can't think for themselves. So my words would go in one ear and out the other since it's not an order and you're just a _bitch_ waiting for the next thing to do for their master."

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Burgess lost the smirk and now had an ugly snarl as he charged towards Ace.

"Stop with this foolishness Burgess" Van stood in front of Ace while adjusting his glasses.

Burgess stopped in his tracks but turned his glare to Van,"Move out of the way Van this punk _deserves_ a beat down."

"The boss made it very clear Burgess. Don't lay a finger on Ace until he gets back from whatever he was doing."

"Hmmph," Burgess crossed his arms over his chest," _Fine_."

 _Teach really has these guys well trained_ Ace thought sarcastically. Looking around Ace saw that they were in a warehouse and an abandoned one at that with all the dust and rust everywhere. None of this helped him in seeing _where_ exactly he was at. All the windows were boarded up so he couldn't see outside. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Was Sabo alright? What the _fuck_ did they _do_ to him? If they hurt him he _swore_ he would make them regr- His train of thought was cut off because of the sound of a metal door being opened.

"Hope you guys have been nice to our honored guest now," Teach finally came into view as he sauntered up to be in front of Ace,"Well Ace I do hope you've been having a great time so far." He smiled real big showing off his yellow crooked teeth with some being missing thanks to Ace.

"Yea I was just feeding dog treats to your mutts over there."

" _WHY YOU!_ "

"Zehahahahaha good one Ace good one."

Ace just glared at the fat sack of shit called Teach.

"So you still don't wanna join my gang Ace? You'd be a great asset to us you know. With you we'd be able to take over this whole city. Nothing and noone would stand in our way."

"Teach unlike you I'm trying to be something in this world but something that would actually make me _proud_ not make me feel like a _fucking deadbeat_."

"Your loss," Teach shrugged his shoulders with a disappointed frown on his face but in the next second he was smiling again,"Well let's get the show on the road so you're probably assuming that we're going to beat you up some basic shit like that right?"

Silence

"Wrong. I've been planning this for a while Ace and I actually got stumped as to what to do once we got to this stage. I didn't want it to be your stereotypical beatdown. That's _wayyy_ too boring. Actually even when we got you right now _I_ still had nothing," he frowned,"That is," he smirked,"until _now_."

 _When the hell is he gonna just shut the f-_

"Bring him in,"Teach ordered one of his men,"See Ace it's because of this that I finally know what I'm gonna do with you."

Ace heard the sounds of wings flapping like crazy and then a very familiar quack. _Oh no…_

"I don't know how he does it Ace but your fucking duck always seems to know where you're at. Sadly it's just a duck so he can't really help you. If anything he's helping me." Teach grabbed Luffy roughly from his subordinate and showed him off to Ace.

" _LET. HIM. GO_ ,"Ace was shaking with anger now,"He's done _nothing_ to you Teach."

"Except he has because he always fucks up my plans. A very troublesome duck if you ask me. You know I myself am more of a dog person and my pooches would _love_ to sink their fangs into you Luffy" He smirked sinisterly at Luffy who didn't even bat an eye to that statement.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare Teach!"

"I won't don't worry Ace I'm not _that_ cruel. No here's whats gonna happen," he walked over to the table that was put right next to Ace. Oh it was a thin piece of rope that he used to tie Luffy's webbed feet with,"So a couple of months ago we found these three rabid dogs. I adopted them obviously and we've been using them as our personal garbage disposer. You can imagine the amount of people they've eaten and now that's gonna happen to _you_ Ace and your precious duck here is gonna see the whole thing from start to finish. That will make me so happy."

"You _fucking_ bastard."

"Yea zehahahahaha that's me but don't worry Ace if Luffy stays on this table no _physical_ harm will come to him," looking behind him he could see Van signaling that it was time to go,"Well I have other things to do I'm a very busy man you know. Once I leave we'll let the dogs loose in here and well _you know_ zehahahahaha." Teach kept laughing as he walked off to the exit and left.

Next thing they heard was growling coming from their left. When Ace looked over he saw 3 growling rottweilers that looked bloodthirsty and were slowly approaching them.

"Alright Lu you run as fast as you can out of here and I'll distract them by throwing my-"

"Quack!"Luffy had untied himself (Teach didn't really try) and was now in front of Ace with his wings out to shield him from the dogs.

"What the _hell_ are you doi-?!"

One second the dogs were slowly approaching them but now were charging straight for Luffy.

"Luffy are you fucking insane just get the _fuck_ out of here! Just forget about me!"

" _Quack_!" Luffy said angrily. As soon as one of them came close to Luffy he dodged it's snapping mouth, grabbed it's middle, lifted it up and threw it at the next one that came close to him. Since he had been focused on those two he completely forgot about the third one. It came up from behind and bit at Luffy's right wing.

" _Quackkkkk_!" Luffy shrieked in pain as he tried to get the dog to let go.

" _ **LUFFY**_!" This whole time Ace had been struggling to get himself untied but nothing until he saw the dog bite into Luffy something in him snapped," **_GET THE FUCK OFF OF LUFFY_**!" Ace managed to slip out of the restraints on his hands (prolly cuz off all the blood) and took off the ones on his legs. Once done with that he lunged right i to action to save his Lu.

* * *

"After we finally knocked em out we tied em up with rope. I really thought we were goners there for a second." A bandaged up Ace told Sabo everything that had happened before the cops showed up.

"That sick son of a bitch but at least he's going to be behind bars now,"Sabo said from right next to Ace's hospital bed.

"Yea and that sack of shit better stay there,"Ace growled out and then wince from the wounds he got from fighting off the dog's,"By the way how did you guys find us?"

"Oh right,"Sabo looked over to Ace's lap where a bandaged up Luffy was sound asleep,"Well it was thanks to Luffy actually."

"Huh?"

"Yea see he took your phone, called us and because of _that_ the police could trace the call and see where you guys were at."

"Wow Lu did that. All for me,"he looked down at his duck who just kept amazing him every day.

"Which reminds me don't you think it's weird how in every situation where we've needed the police it's like Luffy _knows_ what to do already? Cuz this isn't the first time this has happened you know."

"What so you think in his spare time he's a cop or something."

"No doofus," Sabo rolled his eyes."It's just Idk makes me wonder why he acts so human? How does he know this stuff?"

"All I know is that I'm grateful to have him in my life" Ace said as he gently pet Luffy.

"Yea me too" Sabo smiled as he joined Ace in gently petting Luffy.

 _ **12-15-16**_

The first thing he saw when he woke up was Luffy's straw hat on his pillow but no Luffy. Sitting up in his bed Ace looked around his room. Where was he? Luffy always waited for Ace to wake up if he himself wakes up early. Not once has he ever left on his own. Getting off the bed Ace got down on his knees to look under his bed. Sometimes Lu liked to prank him. Nope no Luffy.

"Lu come on stop messin around."

Silence

Ace rubbed at his chest to get rid of the bad feeling he had ever since he woke up. Come on Ace stop being a drama queen. He's most likely outside eating like the fatty he is (even though no matter how hungry Luffy is he _always_ waits for Ace). Ace got up and quickly did his morning routine before stepping out his room and going down stairs. Entering the kitchen he saw both his brothers eating breakfast but when he looked over to the high chair there was still no Luffy.

"Oh hey sleepyhead you want me to make you pan-"

"Have you guys seen Luffy?"

Marco looked at Ace weirdly,"He's not with you yoi?"

"Weird," Thatch frowned,"We haven't seen him either Ace."

The bad feeling in his chest just got a lot worse,"Okay guys I'm _really_ worried now cuz he wasn't in my room, he's not here, he doesn't even have his _hat_ on."

That got both brothers to stand up. Luffy is _always_ with Ace and _always_ has his hat on.

"Then let's look for him then he has to be in the house yoi."

"A-Alright. Thatch you look in the kitchen and look everywhere cuz you know he goes in the cupboards for his snacks. Marco go check in the backyard cuz Lu loves playin out there and I'll go check the whole upstairs alright? So Go!" Everybody went to where they had to look.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

Ace came down the stairs with disappointment written all over his face.

"I'm guessing you had as much luck as I did huh" Thatch was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen waiting for his brothers.

"Where's Marco? He should've been back with something by now" Ace started walking to their glass window sliding doors with Thatch right behind him to see what was taking Marco so long.

Ace slid open the door,"Marco what's taking yo-," ands that's when he saw Luffy. He was resting against the big apple tree in their backyard. It was their favorite place to take naps together. He let out a sigh of relief,"Lu you should've told me if you wanted to come outside,"Ace began walking over to Luffy and Marco not noticing the slouch in Marco's posture,"Come on Lu wake up it's breakfast time. Thatch will make you scrambled eggs." Why wasn't he responding? He should've woken up the very second he heard Ace's voice.

"Ace wait!"

Ace dodged Marco's hands and made a beeline for Luffy. Falling to his knees he reached out for Luffy and scooped him up in his arms only to see his duck lay lifelessly in them.

 _Please don't take…_

" _No…_ " This couldn't be happening… He was fine yesterday! He couldn't be…

"Ace I'm sorry yoi,"both brothers crouched down,"I checked on him already and it seems he left us some time ago," Marco said with sadness seeping into his voice.

 _My sunshine…._

"...L-Luffy?" Ace called out to his duckling because that's what he'll forever be to Ace. Hoping with everything he had that Luffy will just quack in his face and everything would go back to normal.

Luffy's cold lifeless body remained just that, a _cold lifeless body._

" _ **LUFFY!**_ " Ace crushed Luffy's body against his as he began to do something he hadn't done since Oyaji's passing. He began to cry his heart out over the loss of his beloved duck.

 _Away_

* * *

On the other side of the world a boy had just woken up from his year long coma.

* * *

 _ **One year later**_

Closing the door behind him Ace put his keys on the little table next to the door as he rubbed at his face,"Guess Marco was right in forcing me to come home to rest I'm pretty sleepy actually," he finished saying with a yawn. At twenty years old Ace was the Second Division Commander (that's what he called it cuz it's so much cooler that way) over at his Oyaji's warehouse. He wasn't just handed that position either he worked hard for it. He had Marco start him from the bottom and Ace climbed himself up the ladder. Lots of working overtime and being a leader. He still works overtime even though he's a boss now just because that's who he is but Marco sent him home and said he needed a vacation.

Ace went upstairs and entered his room. Once inside he took off his work shirt and pants. Making eye contact with his mirror self from his full length mirror Ace took a good look at himself. He was now 6'2, had lots more muscle now from all the heavy lifting he had to do at work, couple scars here and there, and bags under his eyes from working overtime so many times. The main reason he started to throw himself into his job is because he wanted something to keep him busy from remembering what he no longer had in his life. After a while though he learned to accept Luffy's death.

Walking over to his desk he smiled fondly at the tiny straw hat he had in a small display case. For a long time he couldnt even look at that hat without wanting to just curl up in his bed. Ace walked over to his bed, took off his watch and set it on his nightstand. Finally Ace got on his bed, got under his cover and the second his head touched his pillow he was out like a light.

Ace's front door was opened and somebody came in. After closing the door they went up the stairs and stopping right in front of Ace's room. Opening the door slowly the person peaked into the room. There they saw a very peaceful Ace sleeping soundly. They knew what they had to do. They came here on a mission and they were going to complete it _no matter what_.

One minute Ace was sleeping peacefully and the next he was startled awake by somebody who thought he was a trampoline and jumped on him.

"What the!," Ace sat up with the quickness to see who it was who jumped on him all of a sudden. What he saw was a boy who looked to be seventeen? With black messy hair, brown eyes, a scar under his left eye, had a big smile on his face, red shirt with a pirate skull on it, blue trousers, and some sandals. Now you might be asking Ace why aren't you kicking this guy out? Well he felt something. Good? Safe? Yeah. He just didn't feel like he was in danger. But there was also something else. Something familiar… "Uhhhh who are you? And why did you break into my house?"

"Shishishi silly Ace it's me..," the boy reached behind him to grab something.

For all he knew this kid could be reaching for a gun or a knife to kill him right now but again he felt no danger. He blindly trusted in this stranger, he doesn't know why but he did.

After grabbing what he was reaching for the kid put the thing on his head.

Once he saw what the kid had placed on his head Ace's eyes widened because it looked exactly like the tiny straw hat he had on his desk.

"Luffy!"

* * *

So obviously the 3rd chapter (possibly last) is going to be about Luffy :D and it'll prolly come out in early to mid June cuz I've gotten really busy with babysitting and have lil time to write that's why it took forever to get this chp out lol plus the fact I no longer have a laptop so I heavily rely on my phone lol anyways feedback is very much welcomed


End file.
